


Amy Pond Really Let Herself Go

by youngaerg



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngaerg/pseuds/youngaerg
Summary: A curious take on the REAL reason Amy and Rory left the TARDIS for good... involving a drunken meltdown by the surprisingly out-of-shape Amy.





	Amy Pond Really Let Herself Go

_In an alternate Doctor Who universe, Amy and Rory stopped traveling with the Doctor for an unexpected reason..._

"Amy?" called the Doctor over his shoulder, his brow furrowed as he studied an interesting planet on the TARDIS screen.  No reply.  "Amy?  I think I've got something interesting here!" he shouted, still not looking away from the screen.  Still no reply.  Finally he looked around.

"Amy?" he called again.

A perpetually confused-looking Rory came stumbling into the control room from the TARDIS hallway.  "Uh, she's uh... She'll be right in," he said, nodding his head.

"Well where the hell is she?  She's been awfully quiet these last few weeks, spending all her time in the bedroom and the kitchen nowadays.  Never wants to come on any more adventures with me," the Doctor grumbled.

"She's uh, well, she's not feeling so well," responded Rory.

"What, is she sick?" asked the Doctor, suddenly looking concerned.

"Well, no, it's more of, well..." Rory trailed off.

"What, what is it?  Is it something important?"

"Not really, she's just... well... she's been eating a lot."

The Doctor's face screwed up into a hilarious expression.  "She's what?"

"She's just been enjoying an awful lot of food lately, she realized she could instantly get pretty much anything she wanted in the TARDIS kitchen, not to mention she's discovered the open bar, so, well..." Rory's expression looked pained, as if he didn't understand Amy any better than the Doctor did.  "...She's gained a few pounds, and she doesn't really want anyone to see."

"Bullocks, she's gained and lost plenty of weight before and I didn't say so much as a peep to her," retorted the Doctor in his typical exaggerated fashion, returning back to the TARDIS screen in a way that signaled he didn't believe a word of it.

Just then, a familiar face appeared in the hallway, walking slowly out into the control room.  It was the familiar face of Amy Pond, and that familiar face was surrounded by an extremely messy cloud of ginger hair.  Between her bed-head, her wrinkled pajamas, and the mostly-empty bottle of scotch she had absentmindedly brought with her, she looked like she'd just woken up from a night of crazy partying, despite it being mid-day.  But that wasn't what the two men noticed first.

The formerly loose pajama top and bottom were now pushed apart by a bulging ball of stomach fat that looked downright ludicrous on her otherwise slender frame.  Her face looked a bit rounder, her breasts maybe slightly fuller, but nothing compared to the sheer size of her gut.  She'd have looked 6 months pregnant, if it weren't for the characteristic soft creamy smoothness of belly fat and the deepness of her navel.

"You weren't kidding," murmured the Doctor quietly to Rory, his eyes wide.

"She's gained 39 pounds," mumbled Rory back to the Doctor, though he was less successful in hiding his words.

"Oh shush," slurred Amy, as the Doctor looked helplessly from one to the other, "I have not."

"She has though," Rory insisted, the Doctor's eyes widening even more as Amy yawned and stretched, her raised arms accidentally revealing to both of them the truly unhealthy-looking mound of fat she'd accumulated on her middle. The messy nest of hair, the bags under her eyes, and the pasty whiteness of her skin didn't help with her overall appearance.  The ginger girl looked like she'd been laying in bed and eating nothing but ice cream for a month straight.

"I have— _hic_ —not," drawled Amy, "maybe I've gained a few pounds, but I'm still— _hic_ —the hottest girl you've ever seen."  She jokingly flipped her hair and drunkenly turned around in place, which only accentuated how unusual her belly looked on her slim figure, her still-sexy tits and ass completely overshadowed by the prominence of the gut pushing out over her pajama bottoms.  "39— _hic_ —pounds, that's nonsense," she muttered, taking the last swig from her now-empty bottle.

Rory turned defiantly to the Doctor, as if to defend himself.  "She has, Doctor, I saw on the TARDIS screen she's gone from 107 pounds to 146, and it's probably even more since—" began Rory in self-defense, before Amy interrupted again.

"Shut up Rory, that's— _hic_ —bullocks and you know it," she slurred onwards, gesturing towards Rory with the hand clutching the bottle of scotch.  "You're just jealous of the— _hic_ —the great food I found."  She absentmindedly rubbed her bulging stomach with her free hand, apparently unaware of the irony of it.

"Amy," said Rory, turning back to her, "I know where the food is.  We all do.  I just didn't sit in my room watching the spaceships go by and eating 6 meals worth of junk food every day."  As soon as Rory finished, he knew he'd made a mistake.

"Oh, you think I'm fat?" replied Amy loudly, giving him _the look_. "You think I'm fat, Rory Williams?"

Rory looked helplessly at the Doctor, who only raised his eyebrows, shrugged, and looked helplessly back.

"N—no, Amy, you look lovely, I—" Rory stammered.

"You think this is too fat?" she continued, pulling up her shirt to reveal the obvious results of her overeating and drinking once again, "You don't think I'm— _hic_ —the prettiest girl in the universe?"

"Of course I do baby, you look—you look so pretty, I was just—I was just _noting_ , how you'd been eating a lot recently, and I—"

"Oh yeah?  You— _hic_ —you think I don't deserve to eat 6 meals a day if I want to?" she said, dropping her scotch bottle on the ground and drunkenly stumbling towards Rory, still holding up her shirt with one hand, "You think I shouldn't get to eat— _hic_ —all the sweets I want?"

"Of course you do, of course you do honey, I was just—and you look so sexy, I was just—just _noting_ , how you'd put on some weight—"

"Ohhhhh," roared Amy ferociously, trailing the "oh" off with a muffled burp, "Too fat for you huh?  Too much of a pig?"  Amy began unbuttoning her pajama top, revealing the lack of a bra underneath, until it was hanging off her, her belly and the center of her chest exposed, barely concealing her nipples.

The Doctor, slowly moving away from the other side of the TARDIS console, tried to sneak a word in: "Uh, perhaps I should just uh, leave you two here, to—"

"Nooooo," retorted Amy, clearly drunk beyond all reason, "Why don't we aaaallllllll take a look at how fat Amy's gotten."  With a dazed, sloppy movement of her arm, she flung off her shirt, revealing her beautiful, perky round breasts—the limelight only stolen by the sheer size of the gut they were sitting upon.

"Amy, Amy, please put that back on," stuttered Rory, totally unprepared for this situation, "Maybe you should just rest, maybe you should just—"

"Maybe I should just get another bottle of— _hic_ —scotch and another tub of ice cream, because I'm so _fat_ —* _burrrrrrp_ *," she roared at Rory, her breasts bouncing wildly as she shook her finger at him, her bloated gut jiggling ever so slightly beneath it, and began fumbling to pull down her pajama pants as well, in some sort of wild display of how sexy she insisted she still was.

"Amy, please—"

"No, go on!  Get it!" she slurred, "Get it, now!  Go on!"

Rory looked at the Doctor, who dashed down the hallway and returned with Amy's request, trying to look awkwardly away from the naked figure she was drunkenly showing off—a mess of crazy red locks cascading down over a truly sexy pair of tits that any man would lust after, and then over an unwieldy beer belly that would shock most men right out of their lust, her pajama bottoms partially pulled down over a formerly tight round ass that was just beginning to show the telltale signs of weight gain.

Amy dizzily lowered herself into a sitting position, her gut bulging out even more obviously and nearly covering her crotch as she did so.  She grabbed the tub of ice cream and the scotch from the Doctor's hands, and through drunken tears, shouted "Look at what a cow I am, Rory Williams thinks I'm just a big fat drunk cow."  She began shoveling ice cream into her mouth by the spoonful, dripping down across her exposed breasts and down the side of the globe that was her gut.

Safe to say, she and Rory were delivered back to her Earth home the next day.


End file.
